creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ ---- Hey... Re-Deletion Re-Deletion Hello Travis how are you doing, and thank you for taking the time to look at my short story. I was wondering what your suggestions might be for improving the story I posted my be, or what critical analysis determined where it did not meet this great communities standard, Thank you for taking the time to read this, hope to hear from you. Re-Deletion Im sorry i didnt know you couldnt make a new catagory. I am very new to uplaoding creepypastas and how this wiki works. I reuploaded my pasta because the orignal person said it was just a giant wall of code and he couldnt read a thing. I fixed that and i dont see the line of code anymore and i even fixed all the typos i could spot out going over it 5 times. If i did anything else wrong please let me know because i want to start posting creepypastas frequently. Sincerely Vaughn C. Duplantis RE-Deletion Ok thank you i submited an appeal right before i got the message so sorry. I will work on it and fix more gramtical errors i never read a story like mine but i just started getting into creepypastas so i will definetly work on it. Thank you Deltayuri101 (talk)deltayuri101 RE-Welcome Ok thank you for understanding. The more pastas i read the more i think my story was cliched i will be working one a new one and hopefully it will be better. My only goal here is to entertain and creep people out with my stories. Thank you for the welcome and i hope to see you around the wiki! Deltayuri101 (talk) 00:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC)deltayur101 Is over i was believe one time my story will be good no again denied because i just tries to have fun but now is over Question regarding not-quite-plagiarism Hey. Hope you're doing well. I was just wondering; what's your policy on stories that borrow heavily from other pastas? The kind that aren't word-for-word copies, but have some really similar qualities, e.g. the multiple submissions with "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" as their "surprise" ending. Is that sort of thing allowed? AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question This is the story that made me wonder. In fairness, it's not badly written and as far as I can see, the ending is the only part that seems to be lifted from another pasta. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Oh, I know I've read a lot of versions of the story, but I'm afraid I can't remember if I came across them here or on another site. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favour Sure thing. Take care. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the nice welcome note, I was wondering if my pasta was deleted because I added too many categories or another reason? Cheers, Asmr junk (talk) 11:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) asmr_junk Thanks! Asmr junk (talk) 12:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: A Warning My bad, thanks for the reminder GarbageFactory (talk) 16:14, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you PLEASE not delete my poem while I'm trying to figure out how to keep it in poetry form? It's really unhelpful and annoying. Mybucketisready (talk) 18:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Empy, I was just wondering if you would know why my edit count is different when I search it than what it says on my template. When I used the tool to search it, it says I have 94 talk page edits on all wikis, but only 50 on creepypasta wiki. The thing is, I've never touched another wiki. I was just concerned, and wanted to know if there was a reason this would be this way. I know there's no reason anyone would use my account on other wikis, but I tend to be paranoid, and just wanted to put my concern to rest. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:15, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ha, I figured it was you using my account to defend Miley Cyrus, Stephanie Meyer, and Uwe Boll on all the other wikis. But really, thanks for checking into it. I figured it was probably nothing, but wanted to make sure. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Catagories Oh, alright. Thanks very much. Just to clarify, that means stories with the "Places" tag should be about/take place in Loch Nes, the Rocky Mountains, the Amazon Rainforest, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, etc - things like that, right? Actual places around the world? I just want to be sure. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 20:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) As always, thank you very much for the help. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 20:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Mutually Exclusive Catagories Hey there. Sorry to bother you twice in one night, but I was just on the Site Rules/Genre Listing and Categories page and noticed something: While it does say that the Beings, Cryptids, Demon/Devil, Ghosts, Gods, and Monsters tags shouldn't be used together, it doesn't include Animals in that list. Is this an error? AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, got it. And does the same sort of reasoning apply to a diary-pasta being tagged with "Items/Objects?" For example, would it be acceptable to use both tags on a story about a statue written in the diary format ? I promise this is the last question for today: When editing an article, I am asked if it is a "minor edit." What exactly counts as a minor edit? So far I've been assuming this refers to small changes that don't really effect the plot of the story, such as spelling or grammar corrections, but I'm not sure of this. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:33, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Excellent. That's a huge help. Thanks so much for clearing all of that up. I hope you have yourself a wonderful evening. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Article Deleted Ok.....this is the second time that you deleted one of my stories I am pissed off I HAD TO REWRITE THIS STORY 5 TIMES AND 1 TIME ON PAPER ALL OVER A WEEK AND A HALF I also looked up tutorials I spent SO MUCH TIME ON THIS STORY JUST TO GET DELETED ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Hello, This May not be The Most Expected Place To Go to ask Why You deleted My Article, But I though I may as well skip through The bureaucracies of Writers Workshop. And so I am wondering Why you happened To delete My page. I understand That you put down "Does not meet quality Standards." But That seems A bit to vague (No offense to you, as many a deletion notice contains that, you probably had to use it because of the Norms of the Wiki). I hope that with a more detailed description of Why, It will allow for better improvement of the article. Thank You Happy Attack Dog (talk) 00:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Aidantjer (talk) 13:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) i saw you deleted the Change pasta i kinda liked it why did you delete it? :P Why did you delete darkomy i didn't know there was a quality of standards i put so much work into it it tooks me hours to finish. Im sad :-( Ok I see what I did wrong can I get a copy of Darkomy? So I can fix the errors and issues Please help. Hello, a group of people and myself and trying to figure out the mystery behind 'unked' you seem to have deleted the Creepypasta about 'unked'. The creepypasta would have been a great piece of evidence and contribute greatly to what figuring out what it is. Can you please describe what the original 'unked' creepypasta was. Thank you for your time. Question This may not be necessary to ask, but I was just wondering if the site will let me post a title with intentional errors in it. I revised my story, and am thinking of calling it "Jus' Havin' Fun" and wasn't sure if it would allow that. If it won't, I guess my next question would be how to go about getting it the way I want it. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 19:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ha, true. I was more concerned about the apostrophes for some reason, but now that I think about it, it was a bit of a silly question. I'll probably post it soon, I'm still not sure about the title. Thanks for the help. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Delete http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zyra%D0%B8%D0%B8e/Not_coming_back Anna would like this to be deleted ASAP. Thanks in advance, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:57, October 6, 2014 (UTC) It happened Well it won't let that title slide. Is there anyway for you guys to fix the title if I make it something else? I thought maybe you guys could override it or something. I actually added to the story to make the title work, so I'm kinda' set on it, but if there's no way around it, I'll figure something out. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 00:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I'm about to submit it as "Just Having Fun" but I would like it to be "Jus' Havin' Fun". If you can't change it, I understand. Thanks for the help either way. If it won't let you, I'll just add a secondary title if that's ok. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, it won't let me submit it like that either. There must be something else wrong. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. I really appreciate you taking the time to make that work. Now let's hope it doesn't get universally panned like one of Mr. Boll's movies. Oops, I mean great movies that don't get the respect they deserve : ) Jay Ten (talk) 01:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh good god that was a gem. Way too spooky. I actually bought Seed for like two bucks. I have no idea why it was so cheap... Also, I don't know if it's appropriate to ask, but since you already reviewed my story, I was wondering if you could take the M4R category off that someone added. I don't mind it being marked, but I already added the categories I wanted it to have, and would prefer them to not be removed. It's not a big deal if you wanna' leave it in there for a while, I just thought I'd ask. Thanks again for all the help. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I still get scared when I'm Alone in the Dark because of that film. Reason being that even though I know I'm safe in my bed, I can't shake the eerie feeling that Uwe is still out there somewhere, making more movies. And thanks for taking a look at the story, there could still be a couple of things here and there. And Sharknado was the highlight of Ms. Reid's career! It can only go downhill for her, if that's possible. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up darkomy was my first pasta i have trouble sometimes with grammer Judge I believe the ocmmunity should vote and then we as judges can decide on the top votes, that is my say on it, thank you. Luigifan100 02:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think if we do this, we wouldn't get much chance to, ya know, be judges. I personally think we should have a rating scale of some sort, and couple it with Emp's original idea. Nommehzombies (talk) 05:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta Costume Contest Hello EmpyrealInvective. You left a message on my talk page about the upcoming costume contest, so I'd like to add my input. First off, I like the idea of having the community nominate a few costumes then having the judges vote from them. Also, what're we looking for in a costume? Are there specific things we should be looking for, or just in general cool looking costumes. And lastly, is this a one time thing? Because although I love being a judge, I would also like a chance to submit my own costume. Mary, the Seraph of Flame 15:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. I had another idea but It worked to be too complicated. My only concern would be where users would submit their entries. And if we use a community poll, we risk taking pages upon pages of shit from people who don't like our decisions. We have plenty of time to think. User:BelowXero 13:32, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Frozen Reaper you're just jealous bro you can't handle my space magic zaeed winthrop Sorry for the re-uploading, but they just deleted it because it was in the wrong category, so I just thought I could put it back up here again so I could put it in the right one or not put it in a category at all. Sorry again. For me to put my story back up would I need to revise it? I am really ''new to this site so... I'm just confused.... Thank you for that, I will make some edits. Yes, I do know the sewing of the eyes would blind the person, but that 's where the doll comes in to help her see. I'll add that in there to help the reader understand that... Well, it's fine, I tolerate. I'll make changes in the future. Thanks again for informing me again, and sorry for the re-uploading... I'll make sure to say I revised it, because that's actually what I meant in the first place... A slight concern Hey Empy, I just wanted to show you something that has sort of got me concerned. A few days ago, I discovered a website that will predict your future if you type in your name. I typed in my name, and a few other people I know, before trying yours. Everyone else's came back pretty much like what you'd expect; married, a couple kids, and a quaint house. What concerns me is what came back after I entered you into the system. I won't even bother trying to explain, I'll just show you- Empy's future The most concerning thing is that that picture appears to be taken in the spare room of my house. I don't know what that means, but needless to say, I've had some trouble sleeping for the past few nights. Jay Ten (talk) 16:21, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hardest. I've. Laughed. All. Day. XD :Mystreve (talk) 16:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Glad I could help Streve : ) Jay Ten (talk) 22:56, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Now that is something I hadn't considered. Perhaps embracing the future is the key to happiness. I'll consider it, on the the condition that you bring those sweet Rock Band and Guitar Hero controllers with you. I think you should also consider cutting those beautiful locks into a mullet (we can discuss this after you've moved in). I noticed a box under your future bed. Is that box full of tentacle porn and Uwe Boll movies? (I hope so) Jay Ten (talk) 22:56, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well this is disheartening. I'll do some soul searching, perhaps we can come up with a compromise (I really wanna' get my hands on that box). In the meantime, I'll keep leaving grilled cheeses at the crawl-space opening. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Change Badge Icon for ''Pot and Pan Disruptor? Its from a horror film called Begotten which was made..... IN 1990!!! So can we change the badge's icon? Jfgoofy (talk) 11:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: I said it was a movie called Begotten THAT WAS MADE IN 1990!! Plus the original picture got taken down due to the copyright violation, but the badge still has it. So... uh I dont know Jfgoofy (talk) 16:02, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :"taken down for copyright violation" :File:Tulpa_by_houseofleaves.jpg :Still here. I don't know where you're getting this information. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh wait, you're talking about something else. Maybe that one was taken down, idk. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Copy, Please... I recently deleted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BeatlesandWebkinz " this user's most recent pasta. It was a wall of text which I deleted after a quick run-through, but I'd like a copy to see if there are any more issues with it, such as a weak plot or numerous grammar errors. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey. StarCounter again. Listen, I know I've come to you about Silent Andrew twice, but now I have a request as opposed to asking for reasons and advice. After reading my Pasta over and over again, I agree with part of the reason it was deleted for a bried time. It IS more of a "Killer on the loose" story. So, perhaps you could delete Silent Andrew and transfer it to the "Spinpasta Wiki"? Please and thank you. Help me delete my account please Hi. I am trying to delete my account. Can you help?OtakuFreak (talk) 04:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Got your message, sorry about the unfinished pasta Im kind of a noob to wiki's in general so yeah... Sorry about that. Thatcreepyguy (talk) 01:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply to M4R I usually do, it's late and I was just skipping to random stories, looking for one that I wanted to edit. I just happened to come across a few that I noticed I couldn't do anything with, so I just put M4R and left alone. But if it helps out admins, etc. why not, to make your job easier. Howdy Ho! 01:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Re Re: I was wanting to delete the account entirely. I'm having a hard time uploading my story, and some of the people on here aren't that nice. :( OtakuFreak (talk) 02:42, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Ok. Thank you :) I think I'll just put up a post like you were saying. It's cool Same here but it's alright. I'll still read stories, I'm just not going to be on my account is all. Have you wrote any stories? Thanks again I will definetly check those out sometime :) Thanks again for your help, and have a good night as well :) RE: Edits Got it, also, if there is any other things I should be aware of while adding pictures, please tell me what they are so that I can be more careful. Thanks. Oh, alright I'll try my best, thank you. Cixai (talk) 23:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I am new here and i have writen my first story. The problem is it keeps getting deleted. Can you tell me why? I don't get it. It is writen (or typed if you will) good. I just don't get it. Goddessofdeath (talk) 02:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Access Denied I don't have YouTube access at work (blah), so I just added the link. And yeah, hearing an English narrator read the story was pretty cool. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :That'd be lovely. Thank you, sir. :) :Mystreve (talk) 12:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey! Thanks for the message,I will refer to the rules now but one question...Why can't I see anything in the chat?! I can't see the user list or the messsages,any Ideas? Why did you delete my story :( it was my first one and I thought it was creative and great. It took me a long time to make it Thank :( :) Okay so I need to talk about how to upload my story. I'm a first time wiki-user so I don't exactly understand how this site works. If you could respond back to me asap that'd be great :)Strawberry-Spritz (talk) 19:00, October 18, 2014 (UTC) hey man you deleted my article! damn you. i worked on that a lot and boom it's gone! ever heard of the word freedom? guess not EveTheAlien I was determining how long I'd ban EveTheAlien for when you blocked him for 3 days. I understand why you did, but his block needs to be a lot longer; the user reuploaded a page previously deleted by Zalgo. Additionally, he has a history of misusing this wiki. Just take a look at the block log. Since you were the one who administered the block, I'll leave how long he stays blocked up to you. I recommend at least a week. Likferd (talk) 21:26, October 18, 2014 (UTC) could you please tell me what was wrong with my creepypasta thank you Why was my submission removed? Hi. I know this isn't the place to say something like this, but last time I posted a complain, it was never answered, so I want you to know this now. When I got on earlier today to see if you mods deleted my story for the second time or not, I saw that you specifically ''did. What I want to know is this: in what shape or form was my story, The Clock Keeper, not along your "quality standards"? I have read those "standards", and I see that my story was perfectly fine. I just don't understand why you people would delete my story 'again.''' Nothing was wrong with it, and I have started to think that you simply just do not like my writing. I know I'm starting to rant quite a bit here, but it just irritates me really badly that you mods deleted The Clock Keeper for a second time. If you really want to know her story, go to wattpad and search up "Tick Tock, On the Clock...". Then, once you've read up to the current point, please tell me that she's like any other creepypastas. Because that's what the last mod said (LOLSKELETONS). Go on. Do it. TheClockKeeper01 (talk) 23:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC)TheClockKeeper01 Hello friend, I am writing to you in response to the deletion of my first story "The greatest thing I have made" I am not going to argue why it has happened but merely a reason why it has been deleted as I don't think I have done anything wrong and it is in the minimum quality guide lines. Thanks for your time and all I am asking for is the reason why it was deleted :Sorry I have just been sent the email regarding its deletion in "deletion appeal" . Again thank you for your time I will do better next time if I do do another one Thank you for introducing me it makes me better peace We Are Anonymous We Are Legion (talk) 03:16, October 19, 2014 (UTC)We Are Anonymous We Are Legion RE: Thanks for editing Haii. Sorry, the only thing I edited was I added a comma somewhere to allow a sentence to go more smoothly. That's why I had it marked as a minor edit, seeing as no one would really notice it. It's brilliant we finally have an entry, I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Mary, the Seraph of Flame 04:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Mm very true. I don't have much time now I'm being kicked off the computer but later I'll check it out and see the costumes.Mary, the Seraph of Flame 04:14, October 19, 2014 (UTC) DauntingPersonRightBehindYou.. (talk) 05:15, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the message! DauntingPersonRightBehindYou.. (talk) 05:43, October 19, 2014 (UTC) So it does any random admin or..? Question I just wanted to get your opinion on something before further pursuit. Do you think it would be a good idea to put a more accessible link to new pages on this site? I know where the link is, but I'm guessing 9 out of 10 don't know. I also think there are likely a lot of visitors and users who would love to check out the new pages every day. This is just something I was thinking about after seeing a few people ask where the new pages were. Maybe there could be a link on the home page, or a link under the site navigation or useful links tab. I think this could also help draw attention to new works, and in turn, help affirm and/or critique new authors. Thanks. A side-note: Did you re-highlight the costume contest so that every user gets a new notification? I mean since submissions are now open. If not, I think it would be a good idea, especially for those that don't pay attention to the recent activity. I wanna' see costumes! A side-side-note: I started reading We R Leejun, and it kills. I about fell over when he grabbed the shoe for his weapon... "Who throws a shoe... honestly?! That really hurt!"